omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
MegaMan.EXE
|-|Standard Style= |-|Base Cross= |-|Beast Out Mode= |-|Sol Cross= |-|Colonel Soul= |-|HeatGuts Style= |-|WoodShield Style= |-|AquaCustom Style= |-|Bug Style= |-|Hub Style= |-|"True" Hub Style= Character Synopsis MegaMan.EXE '''is the main protagonist of the Mega Man spin-off referred to as Battle Network. He is a NetNavi that is operated by Lan Hikari and initially was created by Dr.Light to rebirth Lan's dead brother, Yuichiro Hikari. While not looking like it, MegaMan.EXE is infamous for their power as a virus buster and commonly seeks to protect The Cyberworld from threats. MegaMan.EXE's true identity is that of '''Hub Hikari, Lan's twin brother. He was killed due to a rare heart condition that left him unable to live his life fully as a living person. Dr.Light attempted to fuse his soul with the body of a NetNavi Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. 4-A to 2-B '| '''2-B '| '2-B ' '''Verse: Mega Man (Specifically Battle Network) Name: MegaMan.EXE or Mega (His true name is Hub Hikari) Gender: Male Age: 10-12 (Was around this old when he died of a heart condition) Classification: NetNavi, Virus Buster, Chosen One, King of the Undernet, Holder of the Ultimate Program Special Abilities: |-|Normal Style=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (NetNavi's are naturally gifted with hand to hand combat), Weapon Mastery (Shown to be capable of wielding a variety of weapons through cards), Information Manipulation (His nature as a NetNavi allows MegaMan.EXE to interact with, manipulate and even destroy data), Existence Erasure (Virus Busters can delete foes they have defeated from existence), NetNavi Physiology, Non-Physical Interaction (Virus's exist as purely data and can even interact with Spooky's , whom of which are literal ghosts), Darkness Manipulation (Dark Power allows MegaMan.EXE to tap into darkness and manipulate it for offensive purposes), Soul Manipulation (Dark Power effects and can even destroy the souls of other opponents), Intangible (NetNavi's are naturally intangible humans unless taking a form in The Real World), Absorption (Can forcibly absorb the other beings into himself through his CPU), Regeneration (Low-Godly; NetNavi's can regenerate from their souls/conscious, even if their bodies are completely deleted), Transformation (Can modify his own body to achieve greater forms and gain more power, whether it be through chips or Double Soul), Immortality (Type 3), Hacking (NetNavi's are capable of hacking into systems and complex computers innately) |-|Transformations/Chips=Flight, Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Water, Earth, Electric, Wood and Air; Can terraform the battlefield to ocean, grassland, desert, or volcanic regions), Blackhole Creation (Through Black Hole Chip), Plant Manipulation (Set Green allows MegaMan.EXE to control plants and surround them around his opponents, making them unable to move), Ice Manipulation (Set Ice allows MegaMan.EXE to create ice and put them on the battlefield for a slippery effect; Can also do this naturally), Magma Manipulation (Capable of manipulate lava and making it burst within the battlefield. Additionally can create magma and place it on the battelfield), Holy Manipulation (Can create manipulate holy energy that dispells evil and can also make spots where anyone considered "evil" or has darkness in them get dispelled), Instinctive Reaction (Anti-Damage allows MegaMan.EXE to react to attacks, even if he isn't aware. This also in turn counters with MegaMan.EXE attacking faster than the user can react), Attack Reflection (Reflect sends attacks right back at opponents), can half the damage taken by an attack and reduce it's normal damage value, Time Manipulation (Mega and Giga Class stop time whenever they are used), Power Mimicry (Through The Cross System) |-|Bug Style/HUB Form=Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Creation and Destruction on a Multiversal Scale Destructive Ability: Varies. Multi-Solar System Level '(Even when weakened, shown to be superior to Geo Stelar during the course of Operation Shooting Star) to '''Multiverse Level '(Killed Alpha, who was the embodiment of the previous Cyberworld, with The Cyberworld containing The Wave Universe and alternate universes, of which simply part of The Internet, which is where the cyber universes created by Link Cables that exist in the verse reside {Each game sold is it's own reality and as such millions of universes}. Defeated Gospel, who was able to distort and potentially merge the entirety of The Cyberworld from being birthed. Killed The Cybeasts who posed a threat to the entire Cyberword) | 'Multiverse Level '(Generally superior to his base form and was shown to be capable of oneshotting the likes of Nebula Grey, who managed to put up a fight against base MegaMan.EXE at full power) | 'Multiverse Level '(Bug Style was shown to allow Mega Man the ability to absorb, erase and recreate the entirety of The Cyber World. The official guidebook states that Magaman.EXE can easily defeat all enemies he's previously faced with a mere wave of his hand) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traversed the entirety of The Cyberworld in an attempt to save Bass.EXE and did so in a short timeframe. Can summon Duo.EXE almost instantly across interstellar distances when using The Mega Chip. Can keep up with Geo Stelar) | Massively FTL+ '(Superior to his base form by an unfathomable margin. Could oneshot Nebula Grey, who gave his base a fight) | '''Infinite '(Managed to still exist and move in the void after he had absorbed The Digital World and completely recreated it) '''Lifting Ability: Class 50 (Wields weapons that are shown to be relative to his size or even at times, much bigger than himself and does so on a daily basis. Shouldn't be too far behind Gutsman, who can attack with hammers made of steel just as big as he is himself) Striking Ability: Varies. Multi-Solar System Class '(Scaling from Geo Stelar, who can fight with the likes of Sirius and Apollo Flame) to '''Multiversal '(Consistent fights aginst threats of The Cyberworld, such as Gospel, who threated to destroy the Cyberworld from their mere birth. Additionally can fight Alpha, who embodies The Cyberworld's previous iteration) | 'Multiversal '(Superior to base form by a vast amount) | 'Multiversal ' 'Durability: Varies. Multi-Solar System Level '(Can survive blows from the likes of Geo Stelar) to 'Multiverse Level '(Able to beat Alpha and was only deleted after self-destructing to destroy the remnants of Alpha and the old net) | 'Multiverse Level '(Superior in durability to all previous forms) | 'Multiverse Level '(Can survive the destruction of The Cyberworld and even managed to recreate it after having erased it from existence) 'Stamina: Very High '(Fights long gauntlets of enemies on his way to fight opponents and never tires on the way. Can fight in long and drawn out battles with Nebula Grey and Alpha, the latter being able to stagger him due to him wanting to sacrifice himself as opposed to making him exert any real energy); Albeit the use of Hub Style and Beast Out tire him out more quickly (Hub Form does so pretty quickly) 'Range: '''Extended melee range with melee Battle Chips. '''Interplanetary '''with Mega Buster and ranged Battle Chips | Extended melee range. '''Multiversal '''in Beast Out (Caused computers all around Cyber City to go haywire simply by roaring, the Cybeasts were known to wander the entire Net, razing any programs they could find along the way) | Extended melee range. '''Multiversal '''in Bug Style and Hub Form 'Intelligence: Despite his young age, MegaMan.EXE is both studious and an excellent combatant who has experience fighting off hundreds of different kinds of viruses single-handedly and has trumped fighters with decades or even centuries of experience over him. He's an excellent tactician who can come up with well-thought out plans on the fly (as seen when he pacified Spoutman with the help of Number Soul's calculation ability) and dismantled three separate world-wide crime syndicates virtually single-handedly. In addition, he is capable of processing vast amounts of information at a time due to his nature as a NetNavi and mastered most of the abilities in his arsenal within days of acquiring them. Weaknesses: Mega Man is reliant on his brother Lan for his supply of Battle Chips. He is somewhat irrational when Lan is in danger (tore Shademan in half with his bare hands after he injured Lan) | His elemental weakness changes depending on which form he's using, he is forced out of Double Soul and the Cross System if he takes damage from an attack he's weak to | Bass Cross is an unstable transformation due to the sheer power both Bass and Mega Man possess, limiting the amount of time spent in it, bit of a berserker in the manga (referred to as The Legendary Berserker) | He runs the risk of losing control when using Dark Chips or Beast Out for prolonged periods | He cannot maintain Hub Form for very long and Bug Style is uncontrollable, nearly causing the deletion of the Net along with Mega Man himself from absorbing so much data. Versions: Base | Various Transformations | Bug Style and Hub Style Other Attributes List of Equipment: Mega Buster and various Battle Chips, Ultimate Program, and Giga Freeze Notable Attacks/Techniques: Main Attacks *'Mega Buster:' Mega Man's standard weapon. He's capable of firing of blasts at high speed, with each shot being powerful enough to dispatch normal viruses. He can also charge a shot for additional stopping power. In addition, the properties of the charged shot vary with his transformations (i.e. becoming a powerful flamethrower with limited range in Heat Cross) *'Battle Chips:' Mega Man has a large supply of these at his disposal, the majority of which convert Mega Man's arm into a weapon for him to use or create a weapon to throw. However, some of them have less direct effects such as providing flight. Among them, a a few have effects that may border on hax level such as the creation of powerful barriers (the infamous Aura and Dark Aura chips are standouts here), intangibility and invisibility (Invis), locking down space around a target so they can't move (Area Grab/Steal), black hole generation (the self-explanatory Black Hole Chip), and instantly terraforming the surrounding area into water, lava, grass, ice, or a special zone that reduces the damage he takes by half (the various stage and seed chips). Several of the Mega and Giga Class chips summon other characters to the battlefield, freezing all opponents in place as the attack occurs (which may or may not be disputed as a time stop or a mere game mechanic) or have even more effective attacks and abilities that are otherwise only available to other characters (such as the aforementioned Dark Aura that was stated to have been designed to last through the destruction of the Cyber World). A list of links to every Battle Chip ever available to Mega Man can be found at the bottom of the page here *'Program Advances:' Mega Man is capable of unleashing extremely powerful attacks called Program Advances if he receives specific Battle Chips in a certain order. They range from energy blades with extreme cutting power (i.e. LifeSword) to powerful beam barrages (i.e. Hyper Burst) to destructive tag team combos (i.e. Double Hero), or just plain unlimited use of a souped up weapon for a few seconds (i.e. Zeta Cannon) These are usually the most powerful attacks Mega Man can muster outside of his transformations. *'Dark Chips:' A special type of Battle Chip that debuted in the fourth game, they're specially made Battle Chips that are enhanced with Dark Power, making them as powerful as Program Advances. In addition, Dark Power corrupts and eventually destroys the target's and the user's souls with continued use (as reflected in-game by an HP Bug). MegaMan.EXE is one of the only Navis who are able to use them without drawbacks after being forced to succumb to his dark side at one point in time. **'Dark Cannon:' A powerful cannon that deals damage equivalent to Mega's own durability. **'Dark Circle:' Mega locks on to the enemy's position before driving an array of armor-piercing artillery shells into their bodies. **'Dark Drill:' Mega fires off a drill that continually digs into the target, driving them back and shattering any forcefields in the way. **'Dark Invis:' Mega becomes intangible and temporarily goes into a berserk rage, unleashing any abilities he has in stock while becoming completely immune to conventional damage during this time. **'Dark Lance:' Mega summons a row of bamboo spears to impale his foe from behind. **'Dark Meteor:' Mega calls down a barrage of meteorites that annihilate the ground on impact and deal heavy fire-elemental damage to those struck. **'Dark Plus:' Mega greatly increases the potency of his next Battle Chip, working particularly well with multi-hit chips like Dark Vulcan. **'Dark Recover:' Mega heals all of his injuries, restoring him to peak condition. **'Dark Sound:' Mega summons a virus that plays a demonic tune, completely paralyzing all enemies who hear it. **'Dark Spreader:' A one-shot attack that bombards a massive area with powerful projectiles. **'Dark Sword:' A powerful blade that culls the life of its target, dealing damage equal to the vitality of the target for an instant kill or simply dealing massive damage should they already be weakened. **'Dark Thunder:' Mega fires off a slow moving ball of electricity that paralyzes foes struck. **'Dark Tornado:' Mega generates a massive twister that repeatedly buffets the target with darkness-infused winds. **'Dark Vulcan:' An armor-penetrating 24-hit attack that leaves the enemy paralyzed while being shot full of darkness-infused rounds. **'Dark Wide:' Mega fires off a wave of water that passes through all obstacles, cleaving right through any unfortunate to be in the line of fire. *'Giga Freeze:' An immensely powerful program that can only be wielded by a select few "Chosen Ones". Designed as a failsafe against the immensely powerful Alpha, it is able to freeze almost any program instantly for all eternity. Serenade.EXE claims that the program is capable of freezing the entire Net solid. It's full capability is never seen since its only on-screen use is against Bass, who resisted it casually with a single hand due to having knowledge of it prior to the engagement as well as being a Chosen One himself. It was also never used against Alpha since the primordial being had grown powerful enough to absorb Bass, rendering the program useless against the beast. A full list of Program Advances can be found here. 'Transformations' MegaMan.EXE has utilized a variety of transformations throughout the series, with the properties of each variation of the ability varying from game to game. Style Change: He is able to change into a variety of different forms with varying abilities and elemental affinities with the Style Change program. The elements and powersets are interchangeable, but the most well-known are Guts (improved melee and added gatling ability), Custom (drastically enhances firepower and the effectiveness of Program Advances), Shield (provides a shield that can negate most forms of damage and even convert opposing attacks into a kinetic energy burst to damage foes) and Team (allows Mega Man to assimilate the powers of other Navis such as Glyde's flight and improves his ability to use Navi chips) Styles. In addition there are also the Ground and Shadow variants (focusing on terraforming the environment to Mega Man's liking and stealth respectively/intangibility). *'Bug Style:' A tremendously powerful form that allowed Mega Man to assimilate the entire Net at one point and later restore it when he came back to his senses (but nearly perished from the sheer amount of data absorbed). *'Hub Style/Hub.Bat:' His strongest Style Change, formed from his status as a Navi with human DNA. It gives him the powers of all of his other Styles aside from Bug Style combined without the type weaknesses. The strain of maintaining it cuts his natural durability in half, but the overwhelming power it provides more than makes up for it. Double Soul: Allows him to temporarily take on the abilities of a Navi he has a deep friendship with by sacrificing a Battle Chip (or by using the appropriate Navi Chip in the anime). As a result, he gains many of their attacks (i.e. ProtoMan's Wide Sword Charge Shot) and their supplementary abilities (i.e. ProtoMan's Proto Shield). He also gains their weaknesses, rendering him vulnerable to being forced out of Double Soul if hit with an element he's weak to. It also has a time limit on its use in the games. *'Chaos Unison:' When invoked with a Dark Chip, Mega Man can enter Chaos Unison, an even more powerful version (with an even shorter time limit) that allows him to use a Dark Chip's powers without risk of injury through his charge shot. However, should he mistime the release of the attack he runs the risk of summoning a dark clone of himself to attack him for thirteen seconds. He can only use each one of his Double Soul forms (Chaos Unisons included) once per battle. *'Bass Cross:' A transformation that may or may not be related to the Cross System that appeared in the sixth game. As its name would imply, it grants Mega Man access to a variety of powers wielded by his rival, Bass.EXE. Along with incredible speed and strength that surpasses anything the Navis were capable of their own, Mega Man is granted access to Bass's devastating and nigh-undodgeable Buster Rake, Hell's Rolling, and Darkness Overload attacks (the latter of which is especially notable due to being the single most powerful achievable attack in the entire series) along with Bass's levitation ability, allowing him to easily overpower Nebula Grey in the movie. The golden version seems to focus more on raw physical ability in the movie while the silver version prioritizes Bass's special attacks. However, it has been stated that no single body should be able to contain the power of two Ultimate Programs, rendering the transformation unstable and nearly deleting both Navis by the battles end. *'Sol Cross:' A transformation that only appeared in the DS edition of the fifth game, Sol Cross grants MegaMan the powers of Solar Boy Django, allowing him to manipulate sunlight for various techniques, such as healing, energy beams, and boosting the power of his attacks. In addition, he is able to invoke the power of the sun for purification purposes, allowing him to exorcise demons, vampires, and other beings who shun the light with ease. This form also arms MegaMan with Django's Gun del Sol, allowing him to emit arcs of solar energy across a wide area. *'Cross System:' An ability similar Double Soul that appeared in the sixth game, it has no requirements outside of the preliminary friendship and link stage, making it a more convenient ability. It also suffers the same type-advantage weakness as Double Soul and its one use of a form per battle rule. Unlike Double Soul, the Cross System can be combined with Beast Out for even more firepower, granting him all of the abilities of Beast Out while retaining the elemental affinities and supplemental abilities of the Cross selected. *'Beast Out:' This function allows Mega Man to tap into the power of the Cybeast sealed within him to temporarily utilize its powers. Both the Gregar and Falzar transformations increase his power and speed dramatically, grant him claws to attack his foes at close range, and boosts the power of his Battle Chips even further. He is only able to use it for a limited time though, exhausting him physically and emotionally in the process of keeping the Cybeast locked away. If invoked once again while exhausted he loses control and enters a state called Beast Over, rendering him invincible and uncontrollable while remaining able to use any Battle Chips inserted prior to activation. After it runs out Mega Man is left in an extremely vulnerable state with his health constantly depleting and rendering him unable to enter any other transformations. *'Full Power (Hub Form):' His most powerful transformation, in which he appears as a flickering hologram version of what he would have looked like as a human. All of his other transformations are sealed along with his Mega Buster in favor of total energy and matter manipulation as well as data assimilation on a universal scale. In addition, he's able to perform feats like instantly gaining every Navi Customizer program (providing abilities like an arm-mounted attack reflecting shield, summoning any of his previous allies to fight alongside him, and the ability to bypass any barrier or forcefield with his regular attacks). In this form he is potentially the single most powerful Navi in the series, able to delete Nebula Grey with a wave of his hand and is implied to completely outstrip every one of his previous foes. However, he can't maintain it for very long and using it leaves him exhausted. Hub Style is a partial invocation of this power. Extra Info: This profile is a compilation of his various feats, traits, and powers from the anime, manga, and games. As a result, some details may seem out of place when only one canon is taken into account. Hub Style is heavily implied to be MegaMan.EXE's strongest Style Change (as it taps into a fraction of his full powers as Hub Hikari), but due to the fact that it was never showcased in the anime due to being cut from the plot, it is not known whether or not it would bear the same powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mega Man Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Tragic Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Messiahs Category:Battle Network Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Capcom Category:Armor Users Category:Beserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wood Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magma Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Benders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2